Abstraction
by throned
Summary: Fill for the LiveJournal Tron Kink Meme prompt: Sam/Quorra, hatesex. / As soon as their lips make contact, Sam and Quorra both forget why they were yelling at each other in the first place.


At the moment, Quorra was volcanically angry with Sam. At the same time, however, she was so desperate to fuck him that she didn't even know what to do with herself.

The two of them had been sitting comfortably on the black leather sofa in the living room, having a talk about tonight's business dinner up until fifteen minutes ago when this whole argument began. Now, they were standing up, and after Quorra had reached behind her to grab her identity disc (old habits are hard to break, even after this long) and realized that nothing was there, she had grabbed a nearby plate and thrown it at the sliding glass door at the entrance to the yard in an attempt to hit Sam. Luckily, the door was fine, but the plate was now a shattered black mess all over the floor.

Quorra didn't even register what it was they were yelling at each other anymore. The words were all a jumbled mess in her head. She just couldn't stop the yelling, nor could she stop the stabs of desire she was feeling when she looked at Sam. He quickly dodged a soup bowl that she had picked up off of the coffee table, hearing it shatter against the stone floors when it made contact next. Next came the cutlery. Anything to distract herself.

"Sometimes you're wrong, Sam! Don't you understand?" she yelled forcefully, throwing a piece of cutlery for emphasis on every other word. The blunt end of a butter knife made contact with his shoulder, and he winced as it fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

"You shouldn't have done that! Do you know what could have happened? You put so much at risk! I'm beginning to think you don't fully understand the consequences of—" Sam bellowed, but he was cut short by the angry female in front of him who threw—was that a tissue box?—yet another object at him.

"Be quiet, Sam Flynn!" Quorra finally growled, looking at Sam through narrowed eyes when he had refused to stop yelling. Sam didn't know what overtook him, but he suddenly closed the distance between them and pressed his mouth harshly against Quorra's own as he kissed her deeply and fiercely. Her hand flew to his face as she slapped him with all of the intensity she felt. He moaned low in his throat despite the sting engulfing half of his face, sounding breathless when he opened his mouth to finally welcome her tongue as she suddenly responded to his kiss. They both didn't know why they were doing this, but what they did know was that it definitely felt better than yelling their throats raw.

Sam pushed Quorra down onto the sofa, shoving the glass coffee table towards the other end of it with one hand as he reached for the laces on his dress shoes with the other. They both kicked off their shoes and Sam did the same with his socks before they began to take care of their remaining articles of clothing. They had gotten ready for that evening out with the rest of the Encom board, but now Quorra's makeup was ruined and Sam's mouth was covered with her smeared red Chanel lipstick and her Louboutins were tossed behind the sofa. She quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his Armani shirt and slacks while waiting for him to slide the zipper down on the side of her dress. She removed his tie and slid his shirt off his shoulders before he finally stood up all the way and let his slacks fall to the floor.

Quorra's dress was last to go as the simple black creation slid down the length of her body with a fluid tug from Sam, leaving her dressed in nothing but her lacy black excuses for a bra and panty. Sam always liked how the dark color against her skin made a great contrast.

"Yes," Quorra hissed under her breath as Sam pulled her on top of him, pressing herself against him even harder than he already had. She finally tossed his tie and let it fall to the floor, where it landed in the pile with his other clothes. He lay back on the couch and pulled her so that their hips were aligned _just right_.

"Oh, my Go—Quorra," Sam managed to speak out amid all of the hip-grinding and groaning that began as soon as she made contact with him. Quorra noticed that his voice had dropped a few octaves, and she shivered unconsciously at the sound of it. He was definitely angry.

"That's right," she said forcefully, grinding herself against him repeatedly and throwing her head back at the delicious feeling. "Just like that," she finished harshly. Sam could feel his cock hardening more and more every second, and he felt that he was going to explode if Quorra continued her bull-riding act any longer. He was definitely being teased now.

She quickly unclasped her bra and tossed it aside, causing Sam's eyes to widen in response. He found himself with his hands pushed above his head in the next instant while Quorra's breasts hovered above his mouth invitingly.  
"Put it in your mouth," she said in a hard tone, leaning forward to push one mound of supple skin into his mouth. Sam obliged her, sealing his lips around one stiff peak before he laved it with his tongue, sucking, nipping, and groaning as he did so. Quorra felt her legs turn to jelly at the newfound sensations, heat pooling between her legs as she felt both the hard length of Sam's cock pressing against her core and the heat of his mouth at her breast.

Sam freed his hands in the next instant, grabbing Quorra's hips and pulling himself up, pushing her onto her back as he leaned down to give her a kiss rougher than anything she had ever experienced. Their teeth scraped together as he kissed her savagely, practically swallowing her whole as his hands flanked the sides of her head and pulled their mouths closer.

Quorra wrapped her legs around his lower back, bringing his hips closer to hers in an attempt to keep that amazing feeling from leaving her. Her tongue danced with Sam's own in their mouths, and she felt his hands leave her hips to run along the underside of her thighs. Her hands explored his bare chest, ran through his hair, and finally went down to touch him between his legs to see how he would react. Sam disengaged his mouth from her own and sucked in a breath, letting it out in a groan as he pressed himself against her hand desperately. Not one to be outdone by a computer program, his own hand went straight to the folds between her legs, his fingers gliding against her through her panties. Quorra suddenly had no idea how she could be angry and aroused at the same time, but she liked what Sam was doing to her. This was definitely not something they had done the last time they had slept together. It was better than last time.

"Sam," Quorra gasped out, "I like it very much when you touch me there. Keep touching me there!" she begged, spreading her legs wider.

Sam smirked as he took this opportunity to hook his fingers in the waistband of her lacy, barely-there panties, pulling them down so that he could touch the swollen flesh beneath. He placed a kiss at her neck and pressed his hard chest against her softer one as his fingers slid against her exposed folds, finding her clit and dancing his fingers against it torturously slow. Quorra writhed beneath him, feeling embarrassed at being completely exposed yet desperate for more of his touch. His hand closed into a tight fist before he ran his knuckles against her center, smirking when he heard her whimper. She suddenly felt a surge of something she could only describe as a sweet _release_ as he slid a finger deep inside of her, causing her inner walls to unconsciously clamp around the digit before he teased her by adding another.

The young Encom CEO grunted as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, thinking about how good it would feel when he finally slid his cock inside of her and felt her clamp down on that instead. In and out his fingers pumped, causing a delicious friction to erupt inside of Quorra with each stroke before he slid another finger inside, causing her to gasp out as he stretched her and pumped harder and faster. Suddenly, he stopped, removing his fingers from her with a slick, wet sound. He pushed her thighs further apart and maneuvered himself so that his head was between her legs.

His tongue quickly replaced his fingers, and Quorra felt as if she would die from the pleasurable feelings shooting through her body. He slid his tongue against her, spearing her before he bit down lightly on her clit and caused stars to twinkle in front of her eyes as she screamed his name. Her hands grasped at the leather sofa, failing to find purchase as her slick palms slid down the material. Her right hand grasped the side of the nearby coffee table as best they could, her fingers sliding against the glass as she raised her legs and placed her calves on Sam's shoulders. A short while ago, she had been angry enough to throw a plate at Sam Flynn. Now, however, her body was on fire and she was wondering why she hadn't been the one to initiate this. She cursed herself for trying to throw a plate at the person whose glorious tongue was currently driving her mad with pleasure.

She felt him suddenly slide his tongue deep inside of her before it glided right back out and left her begging for more. His tongue began to move faster and flick harder against her, and she very nearly exploded right there. Sam didn't let her come just yet, instead lifting his head up and focusing the depth of his azure eyes on her own sea-green ones.

Quorra mourned the loss of his tongue as a feeling of emptiness consumed her. That is, until she saw Sam reaching for his boxer-briefs. He tossed his undergarment onto the floor, leaving it forgotten as he slid his hard length between Quorra's burning thighs. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he heard the slick sound they made together, and he felt like Quorra's heat was swallowing him whole and branding him. "Fuck," he managed to grind out, wanting desperately to just bury himself inside her without preamble, but oh, no—he was going to tease her as long as he could.

"Sam!" she very nearly yelled, arching herself up against him. Her teeth ground against each other and she clamped her jaw tight as she felt Sam enter her slowly, torturously, feeding his cock to her and filling her completely. She felt like she was stretched beyond her limits once he was buried all the way inside of her, and this time, it felt incredible. She felt as if she would die if Sam didn't start moving, like she was on the brink of something incredible.

His lips found hers once again as he slowly slid out of her and rammed back in with all the force he could gather, causing Quorra to moan loudly into his mouth. She broke the kiss and chewed on her bottom lip, eyes squeezed shut as she threw her head back in abandon and spread her legs wider to give him better access. Sam slid fluidly in and out of her, thrusting with intensity as he channeled his anger into his actions. Her hands scored his back before she finally grabbed on tightly to his ass, her nails digging in and causing Sam to grit his teeth together even harder than before. His own rough hands dug into the skin of her hips as he held on tight. His anger morphed into intensity, and his actions became more and more fervent as the two of them writhed against one another.

Soon, Quorra felt herself shaking from the intensity of it all, and her inner walls gripped onto Sam as she came, screaming his name as she tumbled over the edge. Her legs crossed at the ankle and pressed against his spine pushing him even deeper as she continued to thrust into her, finally collapsing onto her as he followed suit and came violently. The two of them gasped loudly, their chests rising and falling heavily as they rested on the sofa with shaky limbs. Sam was the first one to break the silence after a few minutes.

"What was I yelling about, again?"


End file.
